This application relates generally to systems and methods for securing aircraft components to the airframe, and more particularly systems and methods for securing the auxiliary power unit (APU) and its related components.
An APU assembly with its constituent components is typically secured to the body of an aircraft by a plurality of mount struts. The struts connect at one end to the airframe while the opposing end of each strut is attached to the APU component and/or housing via individual mounts. These mounts were previously fixed directly to the subject component or housing to transfer inertial, thrust, torsional and other loads to the multiple connecting struts between each mount and the airframe.
Critical systems and components like the APU must be able to resist failure during a number of emergency situations to optimize flight safety and maintain certification. One set of airworthiness regulations define the minimum duration of time that various aircraft components and systems must be able to withstand a fire. When the mount attaches directly to the assembly, and particularly when it is housed in a lightweight structure, the housing may be weakened or fail during a fire concentrated near one of the mounts. Thus it would be helpful to provide a system whereby the APU assembly can to withstand a fire for an increased time period without structural or operational failure.